


HBIC

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Glee, Hellcats
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's the bigger HBIC: Alice or Santana?</p>
            </blockquote>





	HBIC

**Author's Note:**

> DateWritten: 1 April 2011  
> Word Count: 1562  
> Written for: [Green Beer & Kisses: The [Totally Not] Annual femslash_today Porn Battle](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/381428.html)  
> Prompt: Crossover, Glee/Hellcats, Santana Lopez/Alice Verdura, cassette tape  
> Spoilers: Post-current season for both series, so consider everything fair game. This also means that Santana is over the age of 18 in this story.  
> Warnings: potential dub!con situation  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions -- Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Glee", the characters and situations depicted are the property of Ryan Murphy Productions, Twentieth Century Fox Television, and Fox Network. "Hellcats", the characters and situations depicted are the property of Bonanza Productions, Tom Welling Productions, CBS Television Studios, and Warner Bros. Television This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Glee", "Hellcats", Fox, CBS, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Ahahaha! I love writing crack!fics. And this one really does fit that. I can't believe that I've actually written something that could be construed as potentially dub!con. That wasn't quite my intention upon writing this story, but I'd much rather warn for it and not have anyone triggered than the other way around. I don't know that I'll ever write anymore for this pairing, but I'm happy to say that I took on the challenge and did it.
> 
> Dedication: [Shatterpath](http://shatterpath.livejournal.com/), for egging me on to write this one. And my muses, for going along with it.
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd yet. This means all errors are my own until my handy dandy beta!bitches get a look at it, then I'll fix it.

_"Hi, there! I'm Santana Lopez and I'd like to be considered for an in-person audition to be a Lancer Hellcat."_

The kid's got talent, I'll give her that much. Never would have guessed that a small town in Ohio could produce someone of her caliber. Then again, she _did_ have the famous -- or is that infamous? -- Sue Sylvester as her coach for four years. What was it she said again when she answered Savannah's question about why she wants to be a Lancer Hellcat?

 _"I'm better than anyone else you'll ever consider. Unlike the other Lima Losers, I'm going places, and Lancer's gonna be beating themselves up to get me."_

She's certainly got the fire and determination to be a Hellcat. She can turn any tumbling routine into a sex show. And she's got a naughty smirk that I'd love to wipe off that haughty face of hers. And as for Lancer beating themselves up to get her? I can think of several people who'd be beating _off_ for the chance to get her. Or at least get into her spanks.

Oh my god! What is she--?

Without thought, I rewind the tape and watch in super slow motion as this hot little senior steps out of a ridiculously intense tumbling routine and right into a letter-perfect scorpion without pausing to so much as blink? And then drops into the splits like she was born with her legs spread apart? And look at how her tits barely jiggle when she does it?

Okay, so it's not just gonna be the guys that want to get into her spanks.

Now I need to convince Savannah and Vanessa to give this girl a shot. She's talented as hell, sex appeal notwithstanding.

** two months later **

"Who the hell do you think you are, new girl?" I ask, stalking into the locker room after her.

"Get off my back, Verdura! I just think I can do a better job than you can."

Snorting, I give her my most derisive look and move forward, almost pinning her against the lockers. "Look, _newbie_ , I saw your audition tape _and_ I was at your tryouts last month. You've never been a flyer before, and you're not gonna just waltz in here and take my spot. Go ask Marti about how that works out."

"Apparently it works out well enough that you fucked up your wrist and she learned how to fly in next to no time. And the way I hear it, she was better at it than you. So" -- she pushes at my chest -- "how 'bout you ease up out my grill, _puta_."

You know that cliché where people get so angry and they say that they see red? Yeah, it's real, and it happens to me the second she calls me a whore. She's pushed up against her locker, held in place by my taller body.

Damn! She smells good: all cinnamon, papaya, and sweat. The cinnamon's from her gum, which is such a rule breaker. Her ass is toast if Vanessa ever finds out. Leaning in closer, I can tell the papaya's from her hair. Some small part of my brain makes a note to find out what she uses. It kinda turns me on.

But what turns me on the most right now? She's nipping. _Hard_. Guess those stories about her little _friend_ Brittany were true. And as she struggles to get away from me, it just ends up rubbing those hard little nipples against my own tits and, well, it's not making this any easier. And then, inspiration strikes, and I can almost swear I smell the ozone.

"Tell you what, wannabe," I purr, amused that she's feeling just as aroused right now as I am. "You wanna be a flyer, you train with me."

"Fuck you!"

Without thought, I press her harder into the lockers. "You're still on probation, Lopez. It wouldn't take anything at all to put a little bug in Vanessa's ear to kick you off this team. And that'll take your scholarship, too. I did my homework and I know your daddy cut you off --"

Before I can finish saying "for not going into medicine", she's got her tongue down my throat. Damn! The girl can _kiss_! And I can't help myself but return it and try to get the upper hand again, but she's not letting me.

More than our tongues are dueling for domination, and suddenly she flips our positions with a move… Okay, I don't know exactly what she did but, no matter what I do, I can't break free of her iron grip on my arms. I try to shift my left leg around to gain the upper hand again, but only manage to get it trapped between her thighs. Holy shit! I am _not_ feeling her arousal through the spanks against my thigh, am I?

Her hips move back and forth, dragging that wet material across my skin. My fingers itch to plunge deep into her, but she just tightens her iron grip on my arms and sucks my tongue into her mouth, practically giving it a blowjob.

She's not even touching me where I'd like her to be, and I'm still just about ready to come. And I did not seriously just groan like some needy guy, did I? What the hell is going on here? Pain blossoms up from my mouth and I blink in shock as she leans back, licking her lips. I can taste the blood from where her teeth broke the skin on my lip.

"Listen, you little bitch--"

"No, _you_ listen, Alice," she says, eyes narrowing to study me for a long minute. "You have something I want, and I _know_ I have something you want." I start to protest, but she kisses me again. "No, don't even bother trying to deny it. You're going to be my personal trainer for flying. You can pick the base, I don't care who it is as long as he's reliable and will have my back. You teach me all of your tricks, and I won't go running to Coach Lodge or Coach Raymond with a tearful story about you sexually harassing me."

"You little bitch! You can't blackmail me!"

"Oh, I haven't even started yet. You're also going to give up the other bed in that double room that you don't share. In fact, I think we should to talk to Coach Lodge about that as soon as you agree to my demands. And once you do as I want, I'll even let you have at all of this," she says, leaning back to indicate the whole of her body with one hand. "Whatcha say, Verdura? We got a deal? Or do I go shed my _very_ convincing crocodile tears about how the big, mean cheerleader tried to take advantage of the poor little freshman?"

I am literally grinding my teeth in frustration at her ultimatum. The little bitch is damned good at what she does, that's for sure!

"So what's it gonna be, Alice? A sweet little piece of ass for your protégé or possibly losing your scholarship over sexual harassment charges?"

"Fine!" I finally growl, knowing that the only way I can win is to let her _think_ she's won.

She leans in and plunders my mouth with another expertly fucking sexy kiss. Taking a step back, she releases her hold on me just before Marti and Savannah come into the locker room.

"Everything okay in here?" Marti asks, raising her eyebrow at me curiously.

"Just fine," I reply, forcing my voice to sound far more relaxed than I really feel. Smoothing my hands down over my tank top and shorts, I plaster a smile on my face. "We were just discussing our extra training schedule for Santana here to get up to speed on being a flyer."

"That's great!" Savannah replies with a cheerful smile. "See, Santana, I told you that Alice would help you out. She's the best flyer we've got, and that makes her the best teacher for you. So come on back out, you guys, so we can go through the routine one more time before practice is over."

With that, she and Marti head out again, and I'm left with my new best friend. Whether I like it or not. Santana turns back to face me, cold calculation in her eyes. "You may be an HBIC contender around here, but I learned from _the best_ how to be a winner. Coach Sylvester didn't allow anything but the absolute best out of everyone on her squad. Count the trophies she got by doing so. I was her greatest success." Leaning in to nip at my lower lip again, she smiles when I hiss in pain. "Let's go, roomie. I can't wait to tell _Papi_ how I was lucky enough to room with the best flyer that Lancer has to offer. He'll be so proud that I made such an influential friend already."

She grabs my hand and practically drags me back out into the practice room, all sunshine and fucking puppies to the others.

I need to keep an eye on this little bitch. Eventually, she'll submit to me, both as HBIC and in bed. And that's a fucking promise I don't intend to break.


End file.
